1. Field
This disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a laminated core.
A laminated core is a component of a motor. A laminated core is formed by stacking a plurality of core pieces processed in a predetermined, shape and fastening the pieces together. The motor includes a rotor and a stator each of which contains a laminated core, and is produced through a step of winding a coil on the stator and a step of attaching a shaft to the rotor, for example. Motors incorporating laminated cores have been conventionally used as driving sources for appliances, such as a refrigerator, an air conditioner, a hard disc drive, and an electric tool, and are also used as driving sources for hybrid cars in recent years.
A rotor has a plurality of poles, and each of the poles has one or more permanent magnets. One or more permanent magnets are housed in each hole provided to the rotor. Hereinafter this hole will be referred to as a “magnet housing hole”, as appropriate. This hole is sometime generally referred to as a “slot”. A motor configured in such a manner is referred to as an interior permanent magnet (IPM) motor.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-54376 discloses a method of inserting one permanent magnet into each hole provided to a core body, and then sealing the permanent magnet using a resin member. As illustrated in FIG. 1(A) in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-54376, permanent magnets 14 are inserted into holes 12 while a core body 13 is held between an upper mold 15 and a lower mold 16, and the sealing resin is supplied into the holes 12 from resin reservoir pots 17 (resin pot) provided to the upper mold 15. In this manner, the resin member 18 is filled between the internal surface of each hole 12 and the external surface of the corresponding permanent magnet 14.